


Your Body Is A Weapon, Love

by ImaBandAid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Hiatis day ?, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll ad more tags as I write, M/M, Not your typical Highschool fic, Parental Abuse, Slow Build, jay joseph - Freeform, mentions of other bands (the emo trinity)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaBandAid/pseuds/ImaBandAid
Summary: "How do you remember the songs you write if you don't have a notebook with you?", Josh asked"Like this.", Tyler whisperd





	Your Body Is A Weapon, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooooooooo! I finally figured out the storyline for this fic, I know, I know it's a bit late... but it's here, and I'm proud of it! For those of you who don't know, I started this fic last summer, I got two chapters published and then I fell into a really bad time in my life. I'm better now, and I decided I wanted to start over on the fic. It was originally titled "A Beautifully Plain Taxi Cab", but I changed the title, deleted the chapters, and am now starting the whole thing over. I'm really excited to be writing again, and though I can't set a specific updating schedule, I promise I won't abandon this fic again. Please let me know how you feel about the new beginning, I love reading your comments. Drop a kudos if you'd like too. :) Lastly, I'd like to remind you that each chapter is titled after a song or song lyric, each song and chapter relate in someway (Like this chapter, "Ghost" is titled after Halsey's "Ghost" because it takes place on Halloween.)

Josh loved fall, he loved the smell, the chilly air, his mom's food, the multicolored leaves, but his favorite part about fall was taking his little brother and sisters Trick-or-Treating. His family was the most important thing to him. Josh had always had trouble with feeling comfortable around people, but never with his family. When Josh was in second grade and started crying during a presentation, his Mom and Dad took off work to spend the day with him. A week later when he was diagnosed with severe anxiety, they spent all their free time talking to him and his doctors to try and find a way to help him. When he was in fifth grade and he told his mom he liked a little boy, his mom simply hugged him and told him she was proud of him. When he was eleven and he announced that he was bisexual, his father didn't bat an eye. When he had trouble interacting with kids in his grades, his younger siblings played with him instead. Josh was often afraid that people didn't like him, but when it came to his family he felt as if he couldn't be more loved.

His brother Jordan had been born when Josh was five, making him eleven. Jordan was obsessed with photography, and he was good at it too. Abigail and Ashley were seven and eight. They both loved softball, and though Josh had never took to sports, helping them practice for team try outs was one of the best memories of his life. This Halloween Jordan had dressed up as Donetello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtels and Abigail and Ashley were both variations of ghost, though Abigail insisted on being a purple ghost, not a white one.

"Joshieeeeeeeeeeeee let's gooooooo", Abigail whined from the bottom of the steps.

"Abigail, darling, be patient, it's only five thirty.", Josh could hear his mother saying calmly.

"Jeeze, Abi Girl, I'm ready, kiddo.", Josh walked down the stairs patting his pockets making sure his wallet and phone were there. He knew he wouldn't need his wallet, but he didn't want to take the risk of something happening. It was there, perfect. 

Jordan and Ashley skittered down the hall, giggling. 

"Be careful with that thing.", Josh's dad appeared from the kitchen pointing to Jordan's new Cannon camera. "No slinging, dropping or horsing around with it while you're out, or else you won't be getting a new one." 

"I won't, Dad, I have the strap on, and I'm even going to take my turtle gloves off when I want to take a picture so it won't slip!", Jordan said proudly. 

"Good job, kid.", Mr. Dun ruffled Jordan's curly black hair.

"You guys ready?", Josh asked.

A chorus of "Yeps" echoed around the foyer.

"Thanks for doing this, Josh." his mother said as the kids were herded out onto the porch. "We know you don't mind, but we really need extra time to work on the Lander's case and you're being a big help."

"No problem, Mom, I get it.", Josh smiled as he took Abigail's hand.

"Be safe, guys.", Mr. Dun called as the four headed down the driveway.

\---

"Abi, you got any Paydays?", Jordan was rifiling through his pumpkin bucket as he, Josh, Abi, and Ashley were walking down now dark, Speck Street. 

"Only if ya got an Airhead.", Ashley had given her bucket to Josh half an hour ago and was now licking a sucker and scratching at her white wig.

Josh grinned, "You've got to be an air head if you actually like those things, they're so gross." 

"HEYYYYY!" She flamboyantly put her hand on her hip and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, giving Josh a fake angry face. Jordan's camera clicked.

"I'm teasing, Ash, c'mon.", Smiled Josh, even though he firmly stood by the belief that Airheads were the most disgusting thing ever created. 

A smile broke out on Ashley's face, "Meany."

Josh continued leading the group down the street, occasionally the kids would stop to whisper about a cool costume or run up to a house to collect more candy. 

They had reached the last house on the block when Jordan stopped to take more pictures, "That looks like an actual haunted house." He said, getting down on one knee to get a better shot. Josh turned around to see a house he hadn't noticed. 

Jordan wasn't wrong, it was a big Victorian style house, much like the others in the neighborhood, but it looked as though it hadn't seen a paintbrush in years. The once bright yellow paint was cracked and flaking off. Unlike the rest of the houses, there were no decorations or Trick-or-Treaters. The hedges were overgrown, a tireswing was hanging from a tree, though the rope looked rotted and old, the only light came from behind closed curtins, as the porch light was visibly broken. The house seemed familiar, as if he'd seen it once when he was little, though he didn't remember it being so unkept, and he couldn't remember who lived there. It was probly just because he'd went down a different street then his parents useually did for Trick-or-Treating that he couldn't remember, or maybe it was just from a dream. Jordan's camera clicks caused Josh to stop staring.

"Hey bud, it's not nice to take a picture of someone's property without their consent." He said looking back down.

"Consent?" Abigail asked. 

"It means permission." Jordan responded. "Can we go get candy from them and then ask if I can, then?", he looked at Josh for an answer. 

"Um..", Josh didn't know if he felt right about the house, there was something about it he just couldn't put his finger on...

"Come on, pleassssssse?", begged Jordan. 

"Yeah, pleasssssssssssssssssseeeeee." The girls began. 

"The porch light's not on, so they probly won't have candy"

"Oh come on, it's just broken, they wouldn't have the inside lights on if they didn't want Trick-or-Treaters.", Jordan stuck out his lip, "I realllllllly wanna take a few pictures."

Josh looked at his younger brother. There were plenty of familys still out, they'd see something if anything happened. 

"Fine, but I'm going up to this one with you."

"Yayyyyyyyy!", the kids cheered as they started up the slightly overgrown walkway. 

Josh could hear the TV from the outside as he rang the doorbell to the house. 

There was a muffle, a small crash and then the door clicked open. A small face appered in the crack.

Suddenly Josh remembered why he recognised the house, standing there in the doorway was Tyler Joseph.

"Trick-or-Treat!", the Dun children called and held out their buckets proudly. Tyler's eyes flickered from the kids, to the TV sounds, to Josh. There was silence for a split second before a loud, masculine voice started yelling. 

"WHO THE FU-", Tyler slammed the door just before the kids' innocence was ruined.  
Josh's stomach dropped and within a split second he had picked up Abigail and grabbed Jordan and Ashley's hands in his own. He ran down the overgrown walkway dragging his siblings behind him, and halfway down the glowing street until he could no longer hear muffled yelling and he was surrounded by other Trick-or-Treaters. 

He ignored the looks he got from parents as he stopped to breathe, holding Abigail like a baby. For the first time ever he was to distracted to care. 

"J-josh?" Jordan whispered amongst the shouting and laughter from surrounding families. He was nervously fiddling with the buttons on his Cannon, yet his eyes were wide. "What happened, who was yelling?" 

"Josh, was that boy mean or something?", Abigail's face was buried in his neck.

Josh waited a moment for his heart rate to slow before he sat Abi back down and looked at all three children. His mind was racing, he remembered the news articles now, and the pictures of the house in the news paper. 

Josh ran his hand through his brown curls and took a deep breath, he'd think once he got home. 

"Those people, uh, just don't want anyone around." Josh explained shakily. 

"Is that man going to yell at us?", Ashley said, looking back towards the house.

"No, it's okay, we're fine. We should go home now though, it's almost eight." Josh grabbed his sister's hands, ignoring the look from Jordan who obviously knew something was strange. 

Josh tried to think of something to distract his siblings.

"So, uh, Abi, why'd you decide to be a purple ghost?" 

\---

Josh had been sitting straight up on the edge of his bed for half an hour. It was one in the morning and the rest of his family was asleep. The only sounds came from his fingers drumming against his navy blue blanket and the occasional car driving by his house, headlights casting a glow on his walls in the dark.

Tyler Joseph. The boy who's mom had died three years ago in a car accident, the brother of Jay Joseph, one of the most dangerous kids in school, the boy who never said a word. He lived only ten minutes away, yet Josh had completely forgotten. 

What had happened tonight? 

Was the man yelling Tyler's dad? It certainly wasn't Jay, Josh knew what Jay's yelling sounded like, practiclly the entire school did, and it didn't sound like that. Did Josh get Tyler in trouble? Josh didn't know the kid well, but damn, from the rumors, he didn't need any more stress on his plate. 

Josh had never been part of the popular group, but you didn't have to be to hear about what happened to the Joseph family. Josh recalled the news stories; Mrs. Joseph had been driving with Tyler in the car. It was during a storm, and Mrs. Joseph was driving under a tree right as lightning struck it, causing a branch to go directly through her windsheild and impale her. She died instantly. The family had always been quite private, and had only lived in Columbus for about a year before Mrs. Joseph died, so not many people knew what to say once it happened. Josh remembered the local news covering the tragedy, but didn't recal anyone mentioning a funeral, in the end, the death was just town gossip.

Tyler's brother, Jay, who'd been quick to make friends at his new school went completley sideways after his mom's passing. He quit basketball and started hanging out with the druggies and taking every opportunity to get in trouble, last year he'd gotten suspended for two weeks after beating another student to a pulp over a blunt. He even started shunning Tyler, who had always sat at Jay's lunch table. Jay quickly became the most avoided kid in school.

Tyler was different though, he barely talked, but when he did he was so quiet people gave up trying to converse with him. He had never been loud before his mom's death, but there was definetly something missing, Tyler seemed scared all the time. 

Most kids felt bad for Tyler, after all, he'd watched his mom die, so they left him alone. 

Josh felt horrible for intruding on Tyler, and felt even more horrible that he'd gotten him in trouble for opening the door. Obviously, Tyler's dad didn't want anyone around. Josh tried to imagine how lonely Tyler must feel without his mom or brother around anymore, and his dad must be super busy with work or something if he got so mad over someone ringing a doorbell. Even when his parents were busy with a court case, Josh had his family, and he felt horrible that Tyler didn't seem to. 

Josh looked at his backpack lying on his bedroom floor. He should apologise to Tyler for getting him in trouble. Maybe Tyler would even say something back. Josh needed to work on talking to more people anyway, Tyler didn't seem like the type of person to judge. 

Josh's clock read twenty past one, he should get to sleep. Josh slid off his jeans and sweatshirt, shivering from the cold. He always slept in his boxers, though the October- now November air reminded him that it was a stupid thing to do. He slid under his blanket and shut his eyes. 

"Happy Halloween.", he whispered.


End file.
